


The Punishment of True Despair

by SpySouda



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Terubearu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpySouda/pseuds/SpySouda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Monokuma to execute Hanamura, but... (Terubearu fic for everyone on DM).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punishment of True Despair

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the Terubearu joke, then... you don't want to...

"It's PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma shouted out into the mock courtroom, his voice echoing throughout. All eyes were on the robotic bear, some horrified, some doubtful, some confused... Didn't they know that failing to hide your murder meant that they would have to be executed...?

The Super High School Level Chef, Teruteru Hanamura, was nearly petrified. This was the end, wasn't it? And all because he wanted to save his friends from that Nagito Komaeda. He never meant to kill Byakuya Togami...! He gripped his small chef hat tightly and held it to his head, trembling. Did this mean that he would never learn the fate of his mother, even though Monokuma promised to let them go if they committed murder...? This wasn't what he wanted...!

The bear gripped his gavel, hesitating. He looked right into the eyes of the tiny chef. He was so afraid, so full of despair... It made his robotic heart skip a beat. This student... the look of despair in his eyes was tantalizing. Oh, how Monokuma loved despair! He loved the look in the eyes of his victims right before they died, realizing that the had no more hope left... But... something was strange. This small, tiny chef, looked... adorable.

He had no idea what was going on in his brain. Why was he attracted to the look of despair in this man's eyes in particular...? This was a feeling he had never felt before. He was programmed to only feel despair and anger, after all. So... why was he feeling this way? He wasn't supposed to love...! But the Super High School Level Chef, trembling, so tiny, so full of despair, was undeniably attractive to the robot bear.

Monokuma was hesitating. He was supposed to kill this man now, but... He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He lowered his gavel, staring into the eyes of the terrified chef.

"...Teruteru," he addressed.

Hanamura looked up, shocked in the sudden change of tone in Monokuma's voice. He was usually loud, hateful... but he sounded so gentle. It was like music to his ears.

"...Why did it have to be you?" the bear asked. "Damn it...!"

Hanamura teared up. "I'm sorry... I just wanted to see my Mama...!"

Monokuma could not believe it, but he was now crying too. Did he even HAVE a crying function!?!? "...Damn it... Teruteru... I gotta execute you... but I don't want to... You're too cute... you could be a bear...!"

The robot bear burst into tears, his gavel trembling. "I'm so sorry, Teruteru...! But I have to kill you, it's in the rules!" he declared, anguish in his voice.

"It's okay, Monny, I understand," reassured Hanamura. "I... I always thought you were a sexy bear, too, but I can't let you break the rules... so... Kill me, Monny!"

"I... I have to," whispered Monokuma to himself. He felt like was malfunctioning... But he had to put on a brave face. It was the rules, after all, and a bear was supposed to stick to his rule above all...!

Sobbing, Monokuma brought his gavel down on the button, as the punishment began...


End file.
